rad_der_zeitfandomcom-20200215-history
Mut (Kapitel)
"Mut" ist das zehnte Kapitel des fünfzehnten Bandes Die Amyrlin. Gleichzeitig ist es das dreiunddreißigste Kapitel des sechsten englischen Originalbandes Lord of Chaos, der als Herr des Chaos auch in Deutschland veröffentlicht wurde. Zusammenfassung zentriert|350x350px Egwene bereitet sich auf ihre Reise nach Salidar vor. Doch zuerst muss sie den Weisen Frauen ihre Lüge gestehen und sich ihrem Toh stellen. Die Bande der Roten Hand erhält Besuch von Rand. Dieser will sie nach Salidar schicken, um Elayne, Egwene und Nynaeve sicher nach Caemlyn zu bringen. Mit dem Schnellen Reisen bringt er sie nach Altara. Egwene erhält ihre Bestrafung. Danach verabschiedet sie sich von allen. Handlung Egwene al'Vere Egwene ist dabei, ihre Sachen zu packen. Da sie wenig Zeit hat, hat sie Gawyn nur eine Nachricht zukommen lassen. Als sie daran denkt, errötet sie, denn sie hat ihn gebeten, auf sie zu warten. Amys, Bair und Sorilea betreten ihr Zelt. Die Weisen Frauen sehen sie missbilligend an. Egwene sagt ihnen, sie habe keine Zeit, sich bestrafen zu lassen, da die Aes Sedai sie so dringend erwarten. Die Weisen Frauen sind überrascht, da sie das nicht vor hatten. Egwene ist verwirrt und sagt, sie hätten ihr oft verboten, das zu tun, und sie hätte versprochen, es nicht zu tun, und trotzdem herausgefunden, wie sie es tun könnte. Sorilea lächelt plötzlich und erklärt, Egwene hätte verstanden, und auch die anderen beiden Frauen wirken nicht mehr so angespannt. Egwene erkennt, dass sie gar nicht zornig sind. Statt dessen denken sie zwar, Egwenes Vorhaben sei falsch, doch manchmal müsse man eben tun, was man tun muss. Egwene entscheidet sich und gesteht schließlich die Wahrheit: dass sie die Weisen Frauen angelogen hat, indem sie heimlich Tel'aran'rhiod betrat und auch, dass sie gar keine Aes Sedai ist, sondern nur eine Aufgenommene. Sie merkt, dass die Frauen jetzt tatsächlich wütend sind, und schämt sich. Doch sie hat vor, sich Ji'e'toh zu unterwerfen und ihre Strafe dafür anzunehmen, bevor sie nach Salidar aufbricht. Sie nimmt ihren Mut zusammen, bekennt dass sie Toh hat und bittet darum, dass man ihr hilft, ihm gegenüber zu treten. Mat Cauthon Mat liegt in seinem Zelt und spielt mit Olver Schlangen und Füchse. Olver ist überzeugt, dass sie diesmal gewinnen werden, doch Mat glaubt das nicht. Und tatsächlich sorgt der nächste Wurf dafür, dass sie verlieren. Mat denkt daran, dass Olver bald erkennen wird, dass man in diesem Spiel nur gewinnen kann, wenn man die Regeln missachtet und dann aufhören wird, es zu spielen. Und obwohl es nur ein Kinderspiel ist, mag Mat es nicht, da es ihn zu sehr an die Wesen hinter den verdrehten Türrahmen erinnert. Olver will sofort noch einmal spielen und zitiert nach dem Aufbau des Spielbretts die Anfangsworte. Er fragt Mat, was sie bedeuten, doch Mat bekennt, dass er es nicht weiß. Auch wenn er irgendwo im Unterbewusstsein eine Ahnung hat, ohne zu wissen, ob sie von ihm stammen oder von anderen. Daerid betritt das Zelt und ist überrascht, Mat mit Olver beim Spielen zu finden. Mat schickt den Jungen ins Bett und warnt Daerid, niemals jemandem von dieser Situation zu erzählen. Daerid muss ein Grinsen unterdrücken und erklärt, dass der Wiedergeborene Drache ins Lager kommt. Obwohl es Nacht ist, ist es noch heißt. Vor dem Zelt stehen sechs Männer wache und die Umgebung ist hell erleuchtet, so dass Mat Rand und die beiden Aiel, die ihn begleiten, gut sehen kann. Olver ist aufgeregt, den Wiedergeborenen Drachen zu treffen, doch Mat schickt ihn fort. Rand wirkt aufgeregt und will Mat sofort allein treffen. Er hat eine Pergamentrolle dabei. In Mats Zelt angekommen zögert Rand jedoch plötzlich, als wäre es ihm doch nicht mehr so wichtig. Mat fragt ihn, ob er den Plan jetzt noch ändern will, obwohl die Bande der Roten Hand in wenigen Tagen in Tear sein wird. Rand unterbricht ihn und sagt, er wolle, dass Mat Elayne nach Caemlyn bringt, egal wie, damit sie den Löwenthron besteigen kann. Aviendha reagiert, und Rand erklärt kühl, dass sie Mat begleiten soll. Aufgebracht erklärt sie, dass er ihr wohl niemals Bescheid gegeben hätte über seine Pläne, wenn sie nicht rechtzeitig aufgewacht wäre. Außerdem könne er sie nirgendwohin schicken, da sie aus eigenen Gründen mit Elayne sprechen muss. Mat reagiert vorsichtig, erklärt aber, dass er nicht verstehen kann, warum Rand ihn dafür braucht und es nicht mit Hilfe des Schnellen Reisens allein erledigen kann. Rand ignoriert den Einwand und zeigt Mat auf einer Karte die Lage von Salidar. Er will die ganze Bande der Roten Hand durch ein Tor in die Nähe der Stadt schicken. Mat protestiert, doch Rand ist fest entschlossen. Er erklärt, dass sich sehr viele Aes Sedai in Salidar befinden. Deshalb will er die Bande in einer Entfernung von ein oder zwei Tagesmärschen hinbringen, damit die Aes Sedai nicht an einen Angriff der Weißmäntel glauben. Seiner Meinung nach dürften die Aes Sedai verängstigt sein, so dass Mat sie mit dem Ziel, Elayne in Caemlyn krönen zu lassen, leicht überzeugen kann. Er soll ihnen außerdem den Schutz der Bande und Rands Schutz anbieten. Rand will, dass sie auf seiner Seite stehen. Wenn alles geregelt ist, soll Mat Elayne und so viele Aes Sedai, wie sie begleiten wollen, nach Caemlyn bringen. Rand denkt, es dürfte keine Schwierigkeiten in Altara und Murandy geben, wenn Mat das Banner des Lichts zeigt. Außerdem soll er dafür sorgen, dass die Drachenverschworenen sich ihm anschließen, falls er auf welche trifft. Rand wirkt sehr überzeugt von seinem Plan, doch Mat ist sich nicht so sicher. Er weist darauf hin, dass das Sammaels Aufmerksamkeit nach Norden ziehen könnte, doch Rand erklärt, er würde nur die Ehrengarde der Königin von Andor sehen. Mat ergibt sich und erklärt, die Bande der Roten Hand könnte in zwei Stunden einsatzbereit sein. Rand bittet ihn, für Elaynes Sicherheit zu sorgen und Mat erklärt, dass er sie beschützen würde wie seine eigene Schwester. Das erinnert Rand daran, ihm von Bodewhin zu erzählen, die mit Verin und Alanna und einigen anderen Mädchen der Zwei Flüsse in Caemlyn sind. Sie wollen nach Tar Valon, um sich zu Aes Sedai ausbilden zu lassen. Mat ist fassungslos. Rand erzählt ihm außerdem, dass Egwene wohl vor ihm in Salidar eintreffen wird. Er erklärt, dass die Aes Sedai wohl herausgefunden haben, dass sie sich selbst als vollwertige Schwester ausgegeben hat. Mat soll sie befreien, damit sie so schnell wie möglich zu den Weisen Frauen zurückkehren kann. Mat verspricht, alles zu tun was er kann und fragt sich, wie Egwene wohl so schnell dort hin gekommen sein soll. Er vermutet, dass sie Rands Trick mit dem Schnellen Reisen erlernt hat. Zum Abschluss übergibt Rand Mat noch einen Brief für Thom, der sich vermutlich bei Elayne aufhält. Als er eilig das Zelt verlässt, scheint Aviendha ihm folgen zu wollen, tut es jedoch nicht. Mat erkennt, was sich zwischen ihnen abspielt und fragt, sich, wie Rand in diese Lage kommen konnte. Er betrachtet den Brief mit der weiblichen Schrift und dem ihm unbekannten Siegel, doch er weiß, dass es ihn nichts angeht. Es handelt sich um Moiraines Brief, den sie Rand vor ihrem Kampf mit Lanfear in Cairhien gegeben hat. (Entscheidungen (Kapitel Bd. 12)) Das Siegel ist das Siegel von Haus Damodred. Während er sich seine Pfeife stopft, befielt er Olver, die Hauptmänner der Kompanie in sein Zelt zu holen. Der ertappte Junge rennt sofort los. Mat warnt Aviendha, dass sie seinem Befehl untersteht, solange sie die Bande begleitet, und Aviendha entgegnet, dass sie sich besser zu wehren weiß, als die ihrer Meinung nach verweichlichten Feuchtländerfrauen. Mat ist überrascht, dass sie seine Absicht erkannt hat, sie notfalls auch fest zu binden. Kritisch betrachtet er die Karte, die Rand ihm gebracht hat. Obwohl sie die Strecke zur Stadt in einem Tag zurücklegen könnten, will Mat sich Zeit lassen, um die Aes Sedai nicht unnötig zu beunruhigen. Als die Hauptmänner eintreten, eröffnet er ihnen den neuen Plan mit überspitzten Worten. Egwene al'Vere Als die Schläge endlich aufhören, steht Egwene schluchzend auf. Sie befindet sich in einem Zelt mit Weisen Frauen, die ausdruckslos ihre Bestrafung beobachten. Alles Frauen, denen Egwene erzählt hat, sie wäre eine Aes Sedai. * Cosain: hager, gelbhaarig. Rückgrat-Septime der Miagoma. Weise Frau Jede von ihnen hat Egwene mit einem von ihr selbst ausgewählten Gürtel geschlagen, nur wenige Schläge, doch so viele Frauen machen viel aus. Sie schämt sich, aber nicht wegen ihrer Nacktheit und ihrer Tränen, sondern weil sie es nicht gleichmütiger hinnehmen konnte. Als sie fragt, ob es vorbei ist, erklärt Amys, dass nur sie selbst bestimmen kann, ob sie genug gebüßt hat. Egwene atmet tief durch. Ihr ist bewusst, dass sie selbst entscheiden kann, ob es vorbei ist. Trotzdem legt sie sich wieder hin und erwartet ihre weitere Bestrafung. Sie will diesmal mutiger sein, doch als nichts passiert, fragt sie zornig, warum sie nicht weitermachen, da sie noch eine weite Reise vor sich hat. Doch die Weisen Frauen erklären, dass sie ihnen gegenüber kein Toh mehr hat und lieber aufstehen soll, ehe sie sie für zu stolz halten und doch noch weiter bestrafen. Jetzt umarmen alle sie und das Lächeln, das alle zeigen, schockiert Egwene mehr als der Ärger, den ihr Geständnis zuvor ausgelöst hat. Ihr wird klar, dass Toh nicht mehr existiert, wenn man ihm gegenübergetreten ist - etwas, was sie schon wusste, was ihr jetzt aber erst richtig bewusst wird. Die Frauen gehen schließlich und Egwene erklärt Amys, Bair und Sorilea, die als einzige zurückbleiben, dass sie sie sehr vermissen wird. Sorilea sagt, dass die Aes Sedai sie hoffentlich aus ihrer Gemeinschaft ausschließen werden, weil sie dann zurückkehren und bei ihnen eine Weise Frau werden kann. Sie hat sogar schon einen zukünftigen Ehemann für Egwene. * Taric: jüngster Enkel von Amaryn. Sorilea glaubt, dass er eines Tages Clanhäuptling sein wird. * Amaryn: Enkelin von Sorilea Egwene bedankt sich erleichtert, da sie nun immerhin eine Zukunft hat, falls der Saal sie tatsächlich abweist. Amys erklärt, dass sie sich weiterhin mit Egwene in Tel'aran'rhiod treffen will, um sie weiter zu unterrichten. Egwene bittet sie darum, gut auf Rand aufzupassen. Amys sagt, Rhuarc würde es bedauern, nicht anwesend sein zu können und Egwene könne ihrem Toh ihm gegenüber ein anderes mal begegnen. Egwene ist überrascht, da sie an ihn gar nicht mehr gedacht hat. Sie hofft, diese Strafe anders bewältigen zu können, bedankt sich aber für den Hinweis. Sorilea erinnert daran, dass Egwene noch eine weite Reise vor sich hat und sofort zeigt sich wieder Missfallen in den Gesichtern der Weisen Frauen. Bair und Amys scheinen es ihr ausreden zu wollen, doch ein Kommentar von Sorilea hält sie davon ab. * Bair: siebzig oder achtzig jahre, aber immer noch jünger als Sorilea Die Frauen gehen, doch Sorilea bleibt noch einen Moment länger und rät Egwene, sich selbst immer treu zu bleiben, damit die Aes Sedai sie nicht mehr verletzen können, als es nötig ist. Egwene bleibt noch einen Moment lang stehen, um nachzudenken. Sie weiß, dass sie sehr viel Mut brauchen wird, denn ihre Behauptung, Aes Sedai zu sein, ist der einzige Grund, den die Aes Sedai ihrer Meinung nach haben können, sie zurückzurufen. Doch sie weiß auch, dass sie wie eine Aiel gelebt und von ihnen viel gelernt hat. Das will sie bei den Aes Sedai nutzen und nicht aufgeben. Charaktere *Egwene al'Vere *Amys *Bair *Sorilea *Mat Cauthon *Olver *Daerid Ondin *Rand al'Thor *Aviendha *Talmanes Delovinde *Nalesean Aldiaya Erwähnt * Cowinde * Gawyn Trakand * Weiramon Saniago * Elayne Trakand * Elaida do Avriny a'Roihan * Sammael * Bodewhin Cauthon * Verin Mathwin * Alanna Mosvani * Thom Merrilin * Cosain * Estair * Aeron * Surandha * Rhuarc * Melaine Gruppen *Aufgenommene *Lehrling der Weisen Frauen *Wiedergeborener Drache *''Ta'veren'' *Bande der Roten Hand *Aiel **Weise Frau (Aiel) **''Gai'shain'' Erwähnt * Aes Sedai * Kinder des Lichts * Drachenverschworene * Königin von Andor Orte *Cairhien (Nation) **Lager der Aiel außerhalb von Cairhien (Hauptstadt) Erwähnt * Der Große Mann * Tear (Hauptstadt) * Fluss Eldar * Salidar * Caemlyn * Altara * Murandy * Zwei Flüsse * Maerone Gegenstände * Schlangen und Füchse * Drachengürtelschnalle * Fuchskopf-Medaillon Erwähnt * Löwenthron Sonstige * Ta'veren Kategorie:Die Amyrlin (Buch) Kategorie:Kapitel